Initiation
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Set a few years before Divergent. follows two 16 year olds as they go through the initiation process. T to be safe. Bad summary


**Initiation**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Initiation. This is set a couple years before the events of 'Divergent' and follows a group of initiates. I'm not going to say much more than that. But first, here are some character profiles, just so you can understand the characters a bit more. They're meant to be set out like ID cards, but might not look like it, due to formatting. **

**Number 1;  
SURNAME: Rae  
FORENAME(S): Maxwell Cooper  
AGE: 16  
BIRTH FACTION: Erudite  
PHYSICAL: 5ft 6in (167.6cm), 152lbs (68.9kg). Auburn/Brown Hair, Light green eyes**

**Number 2;  
SURNAME: Saleson  
FORENAME(S): Janet Gabriella  
AGE: 16  
BIRTH FACTION: Erudite  
PHYSICAL: 5ft 2in (157.5cm), 108lbs (49kg). Brunette, Blue eyes**

**That's all for now, these 2 are the main characters, there will be others, but they won't be featured as heavily in the first 2 chapters as these 2. Anyway, I believe that is enough of an Author's Note. Please remember to read and review. Keep on reading**

**-ToAC**

Chapter 1: Aptitude tests

Part 1: Max

The members of Erudite woke up at the same time, as was the usual routine. However, members of the faction were already up. For example, in the Rae household, Maxwell, the oldest of two, was already up and pacing in the dining room. His mum entered  
"Maxwell?" asked Elise, his mum "Why are you up so early?"  
"Sorry mum. I'm just nervous about today, that's all." Said Maxwell  
He was nervous as that day was the day that the tests were administered, the tests that would help those who take it choose the faction they would move into the following day. Upon hearing Maxwell's nervousness, his mum walked over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
"You have nothing to worry about." Said Maxwell's mum "It will be fine"  
Maxwell remembered the research he had done into the aptitude tests. Although limited, it did give him an insight into how they were run. He also knew the scenario was changed annually, so any advice other generations may have would be near on useless. Back to the present, Maxwell nodded to his mother, showing that he understood. At that point, Jacob, Maxwell's younger brother came down the stairs. Jacob was 3 years younger than Maxwell. Jacob immediately ran and hugged his brother  
"Hey, what's that for?" Asked Maxwell, jokingly  
"I'm going to miss you, Max" said Jacob  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jakey." Said Maxwell "At least, not yet." He said the last part jokingly, but there was a bit of seriousness in his eyes.  
"Anyway," said the boys' mum "Your father's already left; he's administering some of the tests. Unfortunately, he can't administer yours, Max. You two need breakfast, and then it's off to school for you, Jacob, and testing for you, Max." She made them a breakfast of cereal and milk, with fruit on the side. Both ate. Max finished first. He quickly tidied his cutlery and plates away, then hugged his mum and brother and left towards the testing centre alongside other 16 year olds from all the factions. They were placed within the waiting room after a talk about the aptitude tests from an Erudite member. The tables were sorted into factions. Max wasn't really talking to anyone on his table. He looked round the room. The Amity members were laughing and chatting. Members of his and other Erudite tables were excitedly trading statistics and facts. Max never quite understood their excitement about facts. Meanwhile, the Candor members were arguing but from body posture and expression, it wasn't serious. Dauntless were goofing around, running around the room and pushing each other. Max then looked to the Abnegation, the faction everyone nicknamed 'stiffs'. They were sitting quietly, heads bowed, though he caught some looking around.  
Out of the blue, someone said "hey" next to Jake. He looked to find his old friend, Janet Saleson.  
"Hey." He replied  
"So, checking out other factions, are we? Thinking of transferring?" asked Janet  
"Maybe" replied Max, jokingly. Janet chuckled. Suddenly, an adult Abnegation member walked in, holding a list.  
"Please may following come for their aptitude test: Anna Shane from Abnegation, Caleb Samuels from Candor, Marcus Shale from Dauntless, and Janet Saleson and Maxwell Rae from Erudite." The Abnegation man called. The said people stood and walked to the rooms where the tests were administered. When Max entered the room where he was due to be tested, he found that his administrator was a young Amity man.  
"Hello?" Asked Maxwell. The man turned.  
"Ah, hello. You must be Maxwell. " said the administrator. "My name is Jon and I shall be your test administrator. Please, sit." Jon gestured towards the chair in the centre of the room, which had a headpiece connected.  
'_That's the transmitter_' thought Maxwell '_It's what will let him see my thoughts_'  
Maxwell did as he was told and sat in the seat. Jon handed him a glass full of liquid  
"Is this the serum?" asked Maxwell.  
"Yes, it is." Replied Jon "Now, bottoms up."  
Maxwell gulped down the liquid. He closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw that he was still in the test room. He looked over to ask Jon, but found he had disappeared. He looked back at the mirror and found that he was surrounded by mirrors. He blinked and he was somewhere different, he was in a small street. He recognised it as the thoroughfare between Amity and Dauntless. It was usually used for supplies. However, it was abandoned. Someone ran into him. He looked down to see a factionless man. He was carrying a capsule. The man handed the capsule to Maxwell  
"Protect this." Said the factionless man "And if they ask, I wasn't here." With that the factionless man ran off, leaving Maxwell confused. Suddenly, two Dauntless ran down the path.  
"Excuse me. Did you see anyone come down this path?" said one of the Dauntless  
"No. Why?" replied Maxwell  
"We are looking for someone." replied the other Dauntless  
"I didn't see anyone." said Maxwell  
The two Dauntless exchanged a look then went off. Maxwell walked up to the street. When he reached it. He stopped. Suddenly, he was tackled. He had his eyes covered and he was pushed against the wall  
"Where is it?" said a cruel and slimy voice  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Maxwell  
"The capsule. Where is it?" said the voice  
"I said, I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Maxwell. With that, he kicked the man in the groin, then ran off. He ran then he was somewhere else. He found himself in the choosing ceremony room in the hub, the central building of the entire city. All of a sudden, a voice came from the stage.  
"Choose." Said the voice. Maxwell turned to the stage, standing there was what looked like an exact replica of him. Maxwell also noticed that in front of the doppelganger, there were 2 pedestals. One had a shield laid on it and the other had a sword. Suddenly, Maxwell heard a guttural cry from the other side of the room. Maxwell looked over to see a man charging towards him. He looked back to the pedestals to see that the sword and the shield were gone. He decided to act. As the man got closer, Maxwell saw that he was carrying a sword himself. Maxwell acted quickly, grabbing the man's arm and making the sword fly across the room. He then fought using his hands. he landed a knockout blow and the other person collapsed. After this, Maxwell woke up. He was back in the testing room, and Jon looked worried.  
"What was my result?" Asked Maxwell. Jon just looked at him.  
"Well, I'll put Erudite." Said Jon  
"Was that my result?" Asked Maxwell  
"One of them. You have to leave before someone else arrives." said Jon, even more worried than before. He pushed Maxwell to the back door  
"What do you mean, one of them?" Asked Maxwell  
"You got Erudite. That's what you tell others. Your results were inconclusive, you got multiple. Your results said you were Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless" said Jon "You're wht they call, Divergent"

**A/N: Chapter 1, Part 1 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was written as part of 'Super Saturday' (Check toacff. blogspot. com without the spaces for more info). Remember to read and review.**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
